heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-27 Questioning the Spider
Nearing midnight on a cloudy summer night in Hell's Kitchen, Robin has arrived in the city not to long ago hunting bugs. Well, one bug in particular. So how does one get the attention of another hero, in a different city, with a different way of doing things. Robin decides to get a little crafty. He's setting on the rooftop of a local jewelry store, in front of the open telephone box. He's got several wires running out of the box to a computer on his wrist, and has been setting the alarm off while monitoring the police bands, making sure the police are far enough away not to respond quickly. Hopefully, this Spider-man is listening too tonight, and puts in an appearance. Awwwwww yeah. Teen teamup baby. Peter Parker puts the purple cased phone up to his ear. It's an old cell phone that he's rigged into a police scanner. In a moment he's shrugging out of his street clothes and burrowing into his bag for his mask. His foot is feeling better today, but still not great. Still. Time to go to work. A little while later he's climbing down the wall, upside-down, and looking in. "Uhm..." He pauses, seeing no significant issues. "This is the part of the movie when the hero knows he's been had by the bad guy, and so my senses should be all tingly, but they're not." He stares at the window of the store. "TDS? Seriously? This is not a good advertisement for your brand boys." Robin shrugs after a minute and turns the alarm back off and starts putting his gear away. "Ouch!" he half shouts, pulling his hand back out of the box. He glances around a second, before pulling a tiny sliver of copper wire out of his finger. 'I hate these old buildings. Now I have to get another damn Tetanus shot.' is the thought that follows. He wraps up, putting the rest of his gear away and looks to be calling it a night. 'I'll have to try again tomorrow.' the teen thinks, moving towards the edge of the roof and pulling what looks like an oversized gun. "Hey kid!" Spidey sees Robin as he's about to shoot towards the edge of the roof. "Didn't I see you the other night?" He scurries up closer to the Robin, but keeps far enough away to refrain from being a threat. "Did you eat a spoiled choco-bar too?" Robin takes a half step back, looking down. "Oh, there you are. I was trying to get your attention. Mind if I talk to you?" he asks, clipping the grapple gun back to his belt. "My mentor and I are trying to put together some details about the kidnapping." "Sure dude." Spidey crawls the rest of the way up and sits on the ledge, kicking his feet out over it. "Haven't seen you out in town much before. You guys new to the gig?" The teen moves over and shakes his head. "Don't work much out of New York. Call me Robin. So you got a chocolate bar too? What about any flowers?" "Nah, Robin," Spidey says with a shrug of the shoulders. "Just a Spiral Bar or whatever. To be honest, it's all kind of blurry." "Yeah," Spider-Man nods. "I did get it by mail but I put it in my backpack. When I finally ate it, I was sorta swinging..It's a spider thing. Anyways, the box and the wrapper are long gone. Sorry dude." Pause. "Who'd you say your mentor was?" Robin smirks a little. "Ever head of the Batman? He's a lot like you in some ways. Does a good job, gets a bad rap in the press for it. I read that you got blamed for the HYDRA attack." Robin lifts his wrist and taps rapidly on a compressed keyboard on his arm. "Just taking some notes." he warns softly. "Did you get taken just that once? And did you get any pictures or manage to salvage anything from the escape?" "Oh hey! Yeah!" Spider-Man seems to brighten. "Actually couple weeks ago I was in a fight with him...I mean, fighting along side him. It was in this SUV...It was pretty bangin'. Anyways there was this chick in a purple cloak? Never caught her name. Anyhow, yeah, man. Batman's good stuff. I always thought he was a legend." Pause. "Yeah, Jameson at the Bugle is blaming me for everything. And nah, I got nothing from that freakfest. Sorry, bro." "No more legendary than the Spider-man I suppose." Robin says with a grin as he reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a small SD chip. "If you can think of anything else, or you get taken again, plug this into any cellphone and speed dial 1. It will put you into a voice-mail box that I check regularly. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let Banana the Hutt kidnap me in my boxers anymore." The teen wonder extends the chip out. "No doubt, dude." Spider-Man takes the chip. "I'll let you know if I see or hear anything. Thanks." Robin pulls the grapple gun and gets ready to swing off into the night before he can't help but turn with a grin. "By the way, that was an awesome dunk. This hero thing doesn't work out, you've got NBA all over you." he quips, before firing the gun with a soft pop. "Dude, I always wanted to do that. Not gonna lie." Spider-Man gives a wave, "Stay thirsty my friend." Sheesh. What's gonna happen tonight that beats that? Doing his best Spidey impression, Robin swings off into the night. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs